Everything Will Be Alright
by toklainefinityandbeyond
Summary: ONESHOT. Set during 04x18, Shooting Star. Kurt hears the news of what happens at McKinley. He tries to keep Blaine calm while doing so himself.


Kurt was laying on his bed one afternoon. He had just gotten back from his dance class at NYADA and Rachel and Santana were going to get some food for them at a Chinese place down the street. He was about to get up and take a quick shower when his phone vibrated signaling a text message. Assuming it was Adam, he picked up his phone and viewed the message.

It wasn't from Adam, it was from Blaine. He should be at Glee club practice preparing for regionals, he thought to himself. He opened the text message and read it, "Kurt, no matter what happens, I love you so much. Never, ever forget me, just in case. And just know that I'm so sorry for everything. I really am. You were always the love of my life and you always will be." Kurt was frozen in place. Blaine had been extremely careful with his text messages since Will and Emma's fail of a wedding, trying to give Kurt space. kurt was fully aware of that, so the text message made his heart skip a the hell was going on.

"Uh, Blaine...this is quite random and we agreed to be just friends. What's going on?" Kurt texted back. he was worried, he didn't know what was going on. Blaine might be in trouble, but at the same time he might be sick of waiting for Kurt to make up his mind and this text could be his final goodbye.

It took another 5 minutes for Blaine to text back: "There were gunshots in the school. Two of them. We're in the choir room hiding. I'm so scared Kurt. I don't wanna die Kurt, I don't. But please, please pleaseeeee know how sorry I am and how much I love you." Kurt stared at his phone. A shooting? At McKinley? Where his friends, teachers, his ex boyfriend were all there? Kurt snapped into his senses and quickly texted back, "Blaine, you can't think like that. You hear me? You're going to make it out of there. You all are. It's going to be ok. Don't give up hope ok, keep texting me. You need to be positive. This is not goodbye, not to me, not to anyone. I for one told you that WE ARE NEVER SAYING GOODBYE TOGETHER. I love you, please just hang in there. For me, please?" He pressed send and waited anxiously for any type of response.

Kurt was now openly crying when Santana and Rachel came back with food. Rachel ran over to him, "Kurt what's the matter?" They looked at him expectantly, Kurt took a deep breathe despite his sobs. "Blaine texted me like ten minutes ago and they heard gunshots in the school...they're all in the choir room and everyone is freaking out. Everyone. Blaine texted me saying that he loves me and to know how sorry he is. I don't want to lose him yet. i cant lose him yet. not before i even have the chance..." he trailed off and looked at the two girls shocked faces. "They all think they're going to die. And I can't do anything to help!"

Santana and Rachel were openly crying also. Santana quickly grabbed her phone and began texting Brittany and Rachel just sat there shocked. Kurt received another text from Blaine, "I'm so scared." Kurt replied, "I know, I know. All your friends and Tina are there with you. Use them for support. The support you can't get from me."

The three sat in silence for another ten minutes before Santana started to freak out, adding to the tears that were silently falling, "Brittany is not texting me back. Why isn't she texting me back!? She always does." She was openly weeping, now.

Blaine had yet to respond to Kurt but Kurt shot him another text, "Is Brittany ok? Santana is scared and Brit isn't texting her back." It was a few more minutes before he got a reply. "I have no idea, Kurt. She's not in here with us and she left her phone on her chair. We don't know where Tina is either." Kurt swallowed hard, "Brittany isn't in there with them and she left her phone there." Rachel hugged Santana and Kurt tightly when her phone went off. It was from Artie, a multimedia message.

Rachel read it out loud, "I'm sure you guys have heard what is happening. We love all three of you. We made this for you, just in case." They looked at each other. They had recorded videos. "Press play," Santana said and Rachel did.

The video bean with the new kids and the same things were said, even if they didn't know them that much, they still cared and they loved them and it broke their hearts to see them in the state they were Artie turned the camera on himself, "some of my best experiences in my entire life was in this room with you guys." The three were all openly sobbing now. It turned to Sam, and he slowly started to sing what he remembered of Santana's original song, "Trouty Mouth". He said he loved them all one final time and it turned to Blaine.

A sob wrecked Kurt's body as he watched in horror on the screen. "Blaine," Artie's voice began, "Do you want to say anything to Rachel, Santana or, uh, Kurt." Blaine looked up to the screen and Kurt's breathe caught in his throat. "I'm not saying goodbye. I'm not." Blaine buried his face between his knees once more. Kurt was frozen in place. This was like a never ending nightmare. He listened vaguely to Mr. Shue telling them how much he changed his life before the video ended.

The three of them sat there clutching each other for dear life, even if they weren't the ones who needed it. Who knows how long they sat there for, when suddenly Kurt's phone rang out with Teenage Dream. Blaine. Rachel and Santana knew too. He quickly answered it, "Blaine are you okay!?"

Blaine was clearly sobbing on the other end. "It's over" he managed to get out. "Brittany and Tina are safe. No one got hurt."

Kurt quickly relayed the message to the girls and walked to his room. Blaine was still sobbing on the other end while Kurt whispered soothing words, "Blaine, it's over, okay. Breathe, it's going to be ok." Kurt sat on the phone with Blaine whispering soothing words into his ear.

Eventually blaine calmed down enough to speak again, "Kurt, I've never been so scared in my life."

Kurt was at a loss of words. He knew what he wanted to say, but didn't know how to say it. "Blaine it's okay your safe now."

"I just got home," Blaine said, "I had called my mom and she's on her way home now, and my dad is in his study so I can talk to you. Kurt, they were so afraid. My mom weeped on the phone when I called her. My dad was crying when I got home. They care so much, I didn't even know."

Kurt took a deep breathe, "Blaine, they're not the only ones who care. I care about you more than anything. I love you so much, and this made me realize just how much." This was perfect, Kurt was able to hint to Blaine that he wanted to get back together. But both boys knew that this was not the correct time for that. Kurt just had to let Blaine know, and vice versa, because the thought of losing each other was just unbearable.

"Kurt, you have no idea-" he was cut off by his mother sobbing in the back, which brought another round of tears from Blaine. Kurt's heart swelled. Blaine was finally going to get the love and support from his family that he had always wanted.

"Blaine I'm gonna let you be with your parents right now. I'm here for you, they're here for you and so is the glee club. Skype me later! Oaky? I love you."

"I love you too Kurt, more than anything." Kurt hung up crying again, but this time tears of happiness.

Blaine was ok. He was going to be ok. No one is hurt. He may have some emotional issues that will have to be dealt with eventually, but Kurt planned to help him through it all.


End file.
